


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - The thing with the Scottish

by Samstown4077



Series: Colepaldi Collection [49]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Friendship, Humour, Tumblr Prompt, scottish accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna has to speak a Scottish accent in one of the episodes and decides she could test her accent and her try to speak real Scottish on Peter. But its everything but Scottish and Peter helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - The thing with the Scottish

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: can you write one of your lovely Colepaldi stories about Jenna having to learn how to do a Scottish accent because it says so in the script and Peter having to teach her cause she's rubbish at it?  
> There is no episode she really speaks Scottish, but Jenna has recently said, she is totally rubbish with Scottish, so they might had to cut it out ;). I used http://www.scotranslate.com/ for the little parts I used to have in Scottish. I checked another one out, and had always another translation, so I am not sure if it's 100% correct, as I can't speak Scottish, but I couldn't go totally without some bits. If you are a Scot, be kind!
> 
> RPF, don't read when don't like. English is not my native, thanks for reading anyway.

When Jenna came walked into the room, she was carrying a sheet of paper in front of her and murmured something toward the paper and to herself, obviously reading something from it.

When she saw Peter her eyebrows shot up in a big grin, “Ah! Good!” with that she approached him, looking down the paper again for a moment and then saying something he knew was a question, but he wasn’t able to understand it.

Seeing her expecting face, he was for a moment unsure how to react, and then simply said, “Yes,” more a question as an answer.

Jenna squinted, a frown building up on her forehead and she seemed to try to process something, finding out if “yes” was possibly even an answer to her question, — something she had ruled out earlier, but one could never know.

“I don’t think, _yes_ , is an answer to that,” she finally decided, but Peter could hear the uncertainty and asked himself what was going on.

“No? Then?” he asked slowly. Again she glanced down onto the paper, and he wondered if this was some sort of new game, “What did I miss?”

“I just asked you, ‘how are you’,” Jenna explained, waving with the paper around. “In Scottish.”

“In Scottish?” Peter bursted out amazed, his eyebrows raising as high as possible, one hand ruffled his grey curls.

“Yes,” and then she repeated the question again, and this time, when he was listening really hard, and used some exaggerating imagination, it could sound a bit like Scottish.

“Jenna,” he inhaled, unsure how to tell her. “I am pretty sure, this was _not_ Scottish.”

“Of course it was!” she protested immediately.

Peter smirked over her stubbornness, guessing already that the words she had said, were written on the paper correctly, but something in the transfer from, her reading to her, speaking them, had gone wrong, “It might been a surprise to you, but… I _am_ Scottish, and what you just said, was everything _but_ Scottish.”

Unsure if she should scold him with a glare, laugh about it or to be angry with herself, she huffed, and squinted down the paper. Something was not right and she couldn’t imagine what.

“Why are you talking Scottish anyway?” Peter inquired, trying to catch a glimpse on the paper, Jenna didn’t let him.

“It’s for the new episode, Steven wants me to do some Scottish accent,” she shoved a chair to his side and slumped herself into it.

Peter thought about it, rolling his eyes from left to the right, “Yeah okay, but an accent doesn’t mean you have to talk Scottish, does it?”

“I know,” she answered sustained.

Then it clicked, “Ah, I see.”

“What do you see?”

“You do the method acting again,” he started scribbling a Dalek into his script.

“No, I don’t!” she watched him draw it for a few seconds and then admitted, “I just thought, when I do the language, I can do the accent way easier. I am rubbish with a Scottish accent,” she checked the words on the paper again. “It seems I printed the wrong language or something.”

Peter laughed and snatched the paper away. On it were a few sentence, like _‘How are you?’ ‘Where are you going?’ ‘My name is Jenna.’_ , “No, you haven’t. This is indeed Scottish,” when he saw her eyes lid up again, he quickly added, “It’s simply not Scottish what comes out of your mouth.”

Disappointment sank in, “Am I that bad?”

“Yes,” he smiled gently. “Don’t worry, non-Scotts simply can’t do Scottish.”

“Is that some sort of law?”

“Aye.”

“Why do I have to do the accent anyway? Isn’t it enough, you have it?” she crumpled the paper and threw it behind her. “Before they torture me with an accent, they should torture you with double O’s.”

He chuckled, “They tried. Didn’t work with me.”

“It worked with Tennant!” Jenna didn’t understand. She had read about David Tennant and his problems to speak words with double O’s without falling back into an accent. Then it dawned on her, it was probably no problem for Peter, as he was allowed to keep his accent. “Because you keep your accent.”

“No,” he turned toward her, a smug smile on his lips. “I simply have no problem with it.”

That was not an answer Jenna was satisfied with. “Judoon platoon on the moon!” she then said quickly as if she was pulling out a gun in a duell.

“Judoon platoon on the moon,” Peter repeated with no problem at all, keeping his accent, and did as if he was utterly bored.

 _Damn_ , she thought. “Ood and aboot!”

That made him laugh, and he needed a second, before also repeating those words, without a problem. “Anything more? Shall I sing the alphabet for you? How about the Doctor Who theme? It has a lot of O’s.”

“How come you have no problem, and David always made such fuss about it?” this whole Scottish thing was totally confusing to her.

Peter shrugged, turning back to his Dalek, “There are Scots, and there are Scots.”

“And you are what kind of Scot?” Jenna poked his arm to make him draw a too long phaser gun onto the Dalek. He glared at her in response, before poking her with the back of the pen.

“Okay listen,” he packed the pen away, closed his script and notebook, before shuffling his chair a bit more closer to her and whispered, “It’s a magic trick.”

“What?”

“It’s a magic trick!” he repeated as if it was so, and that there better was no doubt from her about it. “When you are Scottish and you turn over fifty, you have suddenly no problem with double O’s anymore.”

They both stared death serious at each other, before Jenna groaned with a grimace, “Yes, of course!”

Peter bit his lip while smiling, “Ask, Michelle!”

With a smacking sound, Jenna leaned back into her stool, “Sure, I bet she would totally play the game without knowing about it. Because she is…”

“...totally bonkers,” he said it with her and they needed to laugh about it. “Yes, she would, she is a wild Scottish _lassie_.”

Jenna glanced behind her toward the paper she had thrown away, “I will tell Steven … _tae forgoat aboot it_ !” And this time it really sounded like Scottish to him, and he cheered up and she joined him when she realized she had managed.

“ _Yer_ doing not that bad, _hen_!”

She blushed over his endearment, aside not saying anything to it — like always. And after it, he started another drawing, only the reddening of his ears betrayed his awareness of the situation.

“You could teach me you know,” she quickly said then, looking with big eyes at him expectantly.

“Teach you?” he frowned. “Scottish?”

“Duh! It might be a surprise to you, but… you _are_ Scottish, what qualifies you totally for the job.”

The pen came to a rest once more, and he tried to compose himself from laughing out loud.

 _Sweet Jenna,_ he thought, knowing he would miss her dearly when the day would come. It wasn’t really about him teaching her some Scottish, it was more about passing time between takes, about hanging out and sharing some hilarious moment, that might be one day a wonderful anecdote between them.

“Fine,” he leaned into the rest of his chair, his legs spread away from him.

Jenna eyed him making himself comfortable, as if he knew to hear her speak Scottish would not be very comfortable. He repeated the opening question of her, for her, very slowly, and she repeated it and he could live with it.

“ _A'm daein' braw,_ ” he said and when she heard it, her nose wrinkled and it needed everything of him to not break out into laughter.

“Again?” she brought her stool another inch closer holding her ear toward him.

“ _A'm daein' braw._ It means, I am doing fine. _”_

“Okay,” she said the words and he spoke it with her and after the fifth time she almost sounded like a Scot.

“Give me some more!” she demanded playfully, now having found a taste in the game and the words that sounded so strange in her ear, and sounded so easy and soft out of his mouth.

Rubbing his hands together he considered her for a moment, “Sure?”

“Yes, yes,” she noded like a five year old. “I can do it!”

“Alright, here it goes; _Ye look bonnie th'day._ ”

There was something in his way of looking at her, after finishing the sentence, but Jenna couldn’t place it, as she was busy detecting the words in the whirl of sounds. She repeated the words stumbling.

“ _Thenk ye._ ”

“What did I say?” she asked half curious, half in panic he might had made her say something weird.

“That I am looking lovely today.”

“Oh, well, yes,” she said relieved, holding her breath for a moment, “you do. Another?”

“I thought, you wanted to tell Moffat to forget about it?” he said in defence. When he would go on, he would say ridiculous words to her — straight from his heart and that would never do good.

She didn’t see the shifting in his mimic and his mood, she was way too over excited over the moment and the new words, “ _Yer_ just afraid I am getting better as you?”

“As if this will ever happen! One more,” he searched the words in his head, about to make a mistake, but she would probably never know. It was time to give a damn. “ _Ah wish ah cuid mak' ye bade — forever._ ”

Holding out a finger to him, “It’s something with forever!”

The tense muscle in the back of his neck relaxed again, “Yes.”

Jenna almost broke her tongue over speaking the words, “Oh, I give up, Scottish is for Scots and not for me.”

“Glad, your realized that, lass,” he wanted to go back to his script, hoping she wouldn’t ask him, but of course she did.

“What did you say?”

“Mh?”

“What did you just say? The sentence with forever,” she would not let go of it, he knew.

“Ah, that one,” next time he would have a plan b at hand more quickly. “All in time and space forever. Some Doctor Who.”

“Oh, cool, say again… in Scottish.”

“ _Ah wish ah cuid mak' ye bade — forever,_ ” he couldn’t look at her, and she saw it.

Luckily they called them to the set, and with letting out a breath, he grabbed his script and took of, waving her with him.

She not asked again about it, but the next morning she came up to him, and gave him a hug. Not the usual hug. A tick more closer one, a tick more longer and the kiss on his cheek was connected with a touch of his neck by her hand, as if she refuses to let him go.

“Everything okay?” he asked concerned, not able to understand what had happened.

She smiled at him, wide and happy before another emotion mixed up in her eyes. Sadness. When she blinked it was gone. “Everything is perfect.”

She didn’t tell him she was able to translate the words he had said. It had taken an hour and a lot of curses, but it had been worth it, when the words finally flickered over the screen;

_I wish I could make you stay — forever._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was No. 49, and we are so close to 50 now! I hope you enjoyed this one, and please leave a comment or a kudo! Thank you so much!


End file.
